1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and is an object to provide an inflated or inflatable element. More particularly it relates to an inflated or inflatable element which is preferably cylindrical and is generally of circular cross section and is provided at each end with a closed loop having certain dimensional relationships. It also relates to and it is an object o to provide an inflated or inflatable element which is generally and substantially cylindrical throughout its length, and is elongated, and adapted to join to a looped element.
The invention also pertains to a set or plurality of inflated or inflatable elements all of which have joining means inherent in their inflated structure and which permit joining and assembly into a wide variety of useful structures.
Another object of this invention is to provide various joints between inflated structural elements.
Another object of this invention is to provide useful structures comprised of a plurality of inflated elements.
Other aims and objects of this invention are made apparent in the following specification and claims.
2. Prior Art
Many prior art uses are known of inflatable devices which are really ballons having relatively very thin walls. Such ballons are known to be capable of being fastened together by twisting one elongated balloon around another to form various shapes. It has been known to provide separate joining means of various types for inflated balloons, where the joining means are various types of sticks or snaps. It has been known to place inflatable baloons within each other to form decorative appearances.
It has been broadly known to provide ballon-like inflated structures with holes or openings formed directly into the inflated portion, as in the provision of a swimmer's inflated life ring, wherein the swimmer's head can extend through a hole in an inflated life ring, which in turn may form part of a larger inflated structure. It has been known to use inflated structural purposes, as in antenna supports and in making certain types of furniture as chairs and hassocks out of inflated ballon-like devices. It is believed however that none of the prior art suggest the specific elements as disclosed herein nor does it suggest the overall useful concept of this invention when considered in its context.